Carry On
by Rainstorm07
Summary: The crew touch down to get supplies, and end up leaving with a new member of the group. Post Serenity. Please review and let me know what you think but, I beg you, please be gentle...I do not own Firefly, Serenity, or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Carry On.

Chapter one.

Dinner was silent, as usual. Mal sat staring at his plate, while Jayne went to town on his. River and Simon merely sat there, River's hair spilling down around her face, hiding her eyes. Even Kaylee, the eternal optimist, was silent. Inara sat next to her, sipping her drink. From time to time, they would all glance at Zoe, but never spoke about the elephant in the room.

Finally, Mal spoke. "We're gonna need to put down soon and get supplies, see if we can get a job to work." Everyone nodded in agreement. Satisfied, Mal stood and cleared his still-full plate into the trash and left the room.

Twelve hours later, River piloted the ship carefully into port, exactly as Wash had taught her.

"Good landing, lil girl." Mal said approvingly. River gave him a small, distant smile. Simon touched her shoulder, and nodded his approval as well.

There was a footstep behind them, and all three turned to see Jayne standing there, his big bowie knife in his belt, ready to go into the city. Zoe and Kaylee followed him.

"Ready?" Asked Mal.

"You betcha, Mal. Let's go stir up a fight." Jayne grinned. Though he too had been affected by Wash's death, he wasn't one to dwell on things when a brawl may be near. Mal sighed but didn't scold, and one by one they all filed out.

Stepping off the ship, they all blinked at the bright sunlight, and almost everyone loosened their collars. "Shouldn'ta dressed so…warm" Simon commented. River laughed, being dressed in a light shirt and skirt, similar to Kaylee's outfit. The others, especially Jayne, loaded down with his weapons, frowned and shook their heads. Then, Mal leading the way, they headed toward the city.

Once in town, they were able to get swept up into the buzz of business among the people. Jayne immediately headed for the pub on the corner, and the Captain and Zoe followed him, both thinking a drink may indeed be in order. River, Kaylee and Simon headed towards the vendors along the other side of the street.

It was noticeably cooler inside the pub, and the three of them made their way over to the bar and ordered drinks. Once they had them, they headed over to a secluded corner and took a seat.

Mal glanced at Zoe, who was still quiet, although just as stoic as always, and then at Jayne, who was awkwardly holding his drink to his lips, about to drink. Mal raised his glass and said in a low voice, "To Wash." Zoe and Jayne clinked their glasses to his, and drank silently, well, except Jayne, who thoroughly enjoyed his drink and let the whole world know. Zoe finished hers and set it down, then signaled the bar for another. Together, the three of them drank their fill.

Simon, River and Kaylee slowly made their way down the street, taking in the people and things for sale. Kaylee squealed with excitement when they came across a vendor who sold cherries. River smiled, and nudged Simon, who immediately bought a small bagful from the man and handed them to Kaylee with a smile. Kaylee grinned and pecked him on the cheek, then popped the first cherry into her mouth with a look of heaven on her face.

As they wandered up and down the street, River, who had been laughing and giggling with Kaylee, suddenly grew quiet. Simon glanced at her with concern, dreading that perhaps something here might trigger her. Instead, she turned and pointed at the other side of the street, about fifty feet from the pub where the others were. "Something's wrong." She said simply.

Kaylee and Simon turned and looked where River was pointing. What they saw surprised them. A girl, about twenty, was wielding a knife, glaring at a two men in front of her. Simon glanced at River and Kaylee.

Then the yelling began.

Inside the pub, as they were finishing the third drink, they all heard a loud commotion coming from outside. Jayne, smelling a fight, was on his feet in a heartbeat, and dashed out the door, pulling his Bowie out of his belt with a war cry and a grin. Mal and Zoe both followed, cocking their guns.

When they stepped outside, they saw the beginning of a brilliant street fight. Mal was able to discern Kaylee and Simon running after River, who was in the thick of it, fighting alongside a tough looking young women. Jayne was was working his way toward the center of the hullabaloo, knocking men over left and right, his strength and skill causing those near him to back away.

As Mal and Zoe joined the fight, working their way toward the Kaylee and Simon, they heard a scream. With horror, Mal thought it would be River, but it was the girl fighting beside her. One of the men has slashed her arm, and she was screaming. Not with pain, but anger. Her knife flashed, and the man jumped back with a yell, a long cut extending across his chest. Mal watched in shock as she fought; her skills rivaled River's, the two of them fighting with graceful kicks, the girl slashing with her knife so naturally it was as if it were a part of her arm.

Then, a man's fist broke Mal's stare, and he proceeded to beat the living tar of the guy who'd socked him.

Given the manpower on the girl's side, people began to back off, one by one, until the girl, River, Mal, Jayne and Zoe stood there, with Simon standing nearby in front of Kaylee protectively.

The girl was breathing hard, shaking with adrenaline. One by one they all looked at her, with Mal taking in her posture and clothing. She wore a simple pair of trousers, a shirt with the sleeves torn, a vest, and dusty black boots. Her hair was cut short, her bangs hanging in her eyes. She was tall, about five foot eight, and slender yet strong. She held the knife at her side, blood staining the blade.

She looked at each of them slowly and carefully, and then said simply, roughly, "thank you.".

"Uh..Mal…" Jayne sputtered.

Turning, Mal saw what he was referring to: men, deputies by the looks of their clothes, were heading down the street toward them.

"That explains why the men left." Mal remarked wryly. "I think it's time we best be leaving."

The rest of the crew needed no written invitation, and they all proceeded back toward the ship on the edge of town. Mal turned and motioned to the girl to follow them, and she obeyed without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Back on the ship, River made for the pilot's chair, while Simon whisked the girl off to the infirmary to patch her up.

Once they were out of the atmosphere, River placed it on autopilot, and walked to the infirmary, where the rest of the crew had gathered to watch Simon had stitch up the girl's arm.

"What's your name?" Mal asked the girl.

She grunted as Simon pulled one stitch tight, and released a deep breath. "Taylor. Jordan Taylor." She hissed as Simon tugged again, and he looked at her apologetically.

"You wanna tell us why them guys was trying to beat you up?"grunted Jayne.

"They were after something I didn't want to give." Jordan answered simply.

Silence fell on the crew as they glanced at each other. Finally, Inara spoke. "Have you lived there your whole life?"

"No. I drift from place to place. I used to run with my two brothers, but they were killed in a standoff with Alliance men a month ago." She answered bluntly.

"Tough little girl, ain't you?" Jayne challenged.

She turned her gaze to him again. "I can hold my own."

Simon finished the stitches and wiped away the last of the blood that had oozed out. "You're going to have an ugly scar," He admitted, looking at her arm. The gash extended from her elbow to her wrist, and was red and angry-looking.

"'s'all right. Thank you."

Mal was amused by this tough-looking, yet polite kid in front of him. "Listen, I need to talk to my crew, so would you excuse us?"

"Sure." She answered simply. She looked at Simon. "D'you mind if I stay in here, and sleep a bit?"

"No."

"Ok, thanks."

Mal nodded to her as the people filed out.

Once in the galley, they all took seats around the table. Mal look from one to another, his expression serious.

"Ok. The way I see it, we have two choices with this girl. We can drop her off at the next stop, or ask her if she wants to stay on." He hesitated, and added: "another crew member wouldn't hurt right now."

Zoe nodded in agreement, and then turned to River. "What do you think hon? She safe?"

"Yeah, what do you reckon?" Mal asked.

"I think she is to be trusted. She is merely like us." River answered simply.

Mal nodded thoughtfully, then looked at his crew. "Let's take a vote. Those in favor of asking her if she'd like to stay for the time being as a member of the crew?" Everyone, except Jayne, nodded. "Jayne?"

Jayne spoke. "I hope she ain't crazy like this little girl here." He motioned to River. "This kid Jordan fought good. I don't need no girl slashing at me with her knife again."

Mal had to smile slightly before answering. "Just don't tick her off Jayne, and you won't have nothing to worry about."

Jayne nodded, not fully satisfied, but not adverse, either.

"Ok," Said Mal. "I'd say we have a new member of the crew, if this girl is agreeable." He paused. "Just for a while, anyway." Everyone nodded again, and it was decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mal and Simon made their way back into the infirmary, but stopped just short of the examination table when a soft snore reached their ears. Mal glanced at Simon, his eyebows raised. Simon shrugged and gave him a look that said "It's up to you." Glancing back at the girl, he remembered the man she had slashed across the chest earlier, and decided to wait, let her rest.

As he and Simon retreated from the room, Jayne came up behind them. "Well?" He said loudly. "What'd the kid say?" Almost in response, Mal and Simon both spun around startled, while the girl launched off the table with a yell. "What the --?!" Her gaze landed on the men, and she relaxed slightly. "Oh."

Simon flushed slightly, and Jayne let out a booming laugh. "Jumpy little girl."

The kid sighed, and shook her head. "Indeed I am." She answered simply.

Mal decided to step forward before the mercenary could provoke the poor girl any more. "I have something I'd like to talk to you about." The girl looked at him and waited politely. "It's going t' be a few days 'fore we put down anywhere," Mal began, "so you're with us till then. If y'like, the minute we put down you can be on your way. Or," Here he paused a moment before going on. "We could use another body around here, so you are welcome to stay on for awhile, if you're agreeable. Sort of a trial basis, see how y'fit in." He looked at her evenly. "What'd you think?"

The girl was silent, pondering his offer. Then she came back with a question. "How much?"

"Hmm?"

"How much for any jobs I go out with you guys on?"

Mal looked at her, amused. "A fair percentage based on what exactly you do."

She looked at him for a long minute. "If I decide I want out, I'm gone. Is that a problem?" This was a test, and he knew it. Mal shook his head. She was silent for another long moment. "Alright." She let her gaze drift from one to another, coming to rest on the mercenary. "You gonna have a problem with a jumpy little girl comin' on jobs with you?"

Jayne glared at her, but finally shook his head. "'S'long as you stay outta my way."

She looked at Mal again and nodded. "Alright." She said again.

Jordan walked quietly through the corridors of the ship, glancing wide-eyed left and right. She'd never been in a ship like this, so she was intrigued. She wandered from place to place, sometimes running into a new fellow crew member, but mostly keeping to herself. She wanted to test the waters, so to speak. See what these people were like.

Her thoughts turned to dinner a few hours ago. There had been a few attemps at conversation, but nothing really took. She'd eaten sparingly at first, until Mal finally encouraged her to eat up, assuring her that they had more than enough.

It had been interesting, she reflected, observing the crew. Mal was obviously captain, and most of the time was quiet and thoughtful, although he intervened a few times.

The woman Zoe was also quiet, and seemed to be wrapped up in something, although Jordan didn't know what exactly.

Kaylee had been cheerful and chatty, trying to make the new person comfortable, and Jordan had the feeling that they may become somewhat good friends if time allowed.

Inara, too, had tried to make her feel welcome. Jordan relfected on the trained companion. It was interesting, she'd heard of such women, but it still surprised her. Jordan's lips twitched into a small smile. She'd always been teased for being too old-fashioned.

Her thoughts continued to the doctor, and his odd sister, River. Jordan remembered seeing the girl fight earlier that day. She was baffling, that kid. Unsettling.

Simon, River's brother, was reserved and reliable, asking how her arm was, gently checking her stitches before dinner. She'd appreciated his kindness, and how gentle he was, as the cut had been rather painful.

Then there was Jayne. Jordan smiled unconciously. The mercenary obviously felt she shouldn't be there, and his antagonism was actually somewhat amusing. He'd spent most of the meal glaring from Mal to her and back again.

Still pondering the crew, Jordan contined to wander around the ship. She stopped when she came across a room where the crew obviously did their weightlifting. She peeked in, making a mental note of where she'd found the room, for later. It wouldn't hurt her to lift some weights from time to time.

Turning to leave, she bumped into none other than that muscle-guy, Jayne. She jumped back, surprised. Jayne, however, merely scowled and moved past her, peeling off his shirt and setting up for a bench-press.

He turned and saw her still standing there. "What?" he challenged. "S' my turn in here, kid. Take off." Jordan's lips twitched into a small grin, and she didn't move. Jayne rose from the bench. "I said leave." He said threateningly.

Jordan still didn't move, but after a moment she nodded and left like he had asked her to.

She slowly and methodically explored the rest of the ship, until she found her way to the pilot's chair. She quietly curled up next to the consol, looking out at the stars flying by. It was comforting, calming, to just sit and look without having to think. She looked around the room and realized that this place was to be her home for a while. The thought was too weird and odd to be comforting, but she did feel safe. For now.


End file.
